death of a phantom
by cartoonist76
Summary: this is my first fanficion, Danny gets mad and kills some people.


This was originally a project for theatre if you like it I will develop it more

Danny was bored, and he was grounded he thought "what to do" as his ghost sense went off. Ember was on the TV playing 7 nation army, so he got up and in a defeated whisper quoted himself "going ghost" and flew off hoping his parents would not notice. As he flew to amber he started to say, "single day I do the same thing well no more" a deranged smirk crept upon the white-haired teen that sent chills down embers spine. Green light emitted from his fingers putting more fear into ember than she ever did alive the light moved to her in a violent show of force that tore through ember shoulder and flaming teal hair causing her to drop her guitar and fall out of the sky Danny grabbed her from out of the sky and said "going up" in a crazed laughter throwing her on the nose of a plane stabbing her in the back of the stomach braking her spine leaving tears down the free spirited rock star.

Danny realized that what he did was wrong, but he didn't feel bad he felt great and everyone knew that doing wrong felt awful meaning he did the right thing since he felt great. At home he was talked about "this proves everything we ever said about ghost" his mother said angrily "everyone misplaced their trust jack said proudly. He left the dinner table with a smile that looked like an open wound with the pieces of stake between his teeth and remnants of his smile earlier that day. He turned on the machine that gave him his powers and the rick and Morty portal style opened. He walked in and said "ghost zone prepares for your new ruler.

He marched into Skulkers domain with the smile of death on his bloodied face attached to his gore matted hair and torn, burnt, and dirt covered costume. "Phantom" skulker declared "I was just thinking about you and h" he was cut off by a punch from Danny paralyzed with shock Danny grabbed his neon green hair and slammed him on the floor then ripped off his left arm with electricity cackling about skulker realized what had just happened, but he was too late to fight, and he begged for mercy, but Danny had none. "the world's greatest hunter begging for mercy" Danny paused then finished his sentence with "did you have mercy for me" as he punched through his stomach causing him to spit blood on Danny. He grabbed his phone and took a picture with skulker's abdomen and put it on the internet.

On his way to the throne he was ambushed by a girl in red "oh Danny I broke up with Johnny want to date like in the old days" till he stepped out of the shadows with a smile that stretched from ear to ear and a crazed look in his eye that screamed bloodlust. Kitty screamed in fear and tried in vain to fly away but Danny was to fast he grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her on a nearby wall he then used a weapon he picked up at skulkers that made a collection of unearthly colors and they shot at her in a way that made Danny laugh and she screamed as she took the full force of the blast. He watched as she crawled away from the explosion bleeding out, delight and blood plastered across his face. As he flew away from the bloodshed laughing an inhumane laugh.

Pariah Dark, the ruler of the ghost zone was the most powerful ghost there is. Danny knew he had no chance, but he did not care, he intended to die. He saw the castle from a distance and thought "the hero of millions blood stained, bruised, and ready to die, what a world. The castle was guarded by a skeleton army. As soon as he attacked he would know he was here, so he used ghostly wail to defeat them all at once. He walked in with his hair a bright red, his black uniform hanging on by strings, and a look of defeat in his eye masked by his bloodlust.

When he found the throne room Pariah Dark was sitting waiting for him. For the first time this week he was not he first attack shooting him with a blast more powerful than anything he ever felt. Angering Danny he punched and kicked and shot every blow more powerful than the last. "no, I can't win" Danny thought but Pariah was thinking a different toon. Pariah grabbed one of his punches and broke his hand, Danny screamed in pain and whispered "to the death" in a tone so low pariah couldn't here. Pariah slung Danny across his knee and broke his back. Danny begged for death, but pariah wouldn't grant his wish. He declared that the punishment Danny would receive is to live in this existential nightmare.


End file.
